Intensity fluctuations in a laser beam scattered by nonbeating isolated rat cardiac muscle varied directly with the calcium concentration in the bathing fluid. The steady-state level of these fluctuations varied directly with calcium-dependent force suggesting that the intensity fluctuations reflect an interaction of calcium ions with the myofilaments. The demonstration that both a portion of resting force and the frequency of intensity fluctuations vary directly with calcium even in quiescent conditions indicates that some contractile activation is present in the resting muscle.